Ninjaball Run (Episode)/Transcript
(The episode begins with Lloyd, upside down and using one hand to support himself.) Wu: Focus. (He proceeds to pour some tea.) In order to bear the fate of Ninjago on your shoulders, you must first learn to bear the weight of all of us. (It is shown that Lloyd is using his feet to balance the Ninja and Wu. Zane is on top of Lloyd's feet while holding Kai and Jay in his arms, and Cole is standing on his head. Cole has Wu on his shoulders. The Ninja are all nervous.) Wu: (Sips tea) Focus. Jay: Sensei, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. Cole: Yeah, Sensei, he's just a kid. Wu: In order for him to succeed, we must all trust one another. (Behind them, outside, some machinery is heard as Lloyd starts straining from holding all the weight on his feet. A wrecking ball slams into the wall, making everyone fall and land on the ground.) Cole: What was that? (They get up and see a builder and foreman, wearing hardhats, who unexpectedly notice the Ninja.) Dareth: (Emerging from behind beaded doorway) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow! Foreman: Tomorrow? (To the builder) Let me see that order. (The builder hands him the order slip and he looks at it.) Oh, yeah. My bad. Sorry about that. We'll be back in the morning. (They both leave.) (Dareth groans as he picks up one of his "trophies," which is bent.) Cole: Uh, Dareth, what is this all about? Dareth: Well, I fell behind on some of my payments and some developer named Darnagom Enterprises is buying the entire block to put in some stupid frisbee-golf course. They say if I don't come up with 50,000 by tomorrow, the dojo is gone. Jay: But, we already lost the Bounty. We can't lose the dojo now. Dareth: My trophies. Oh, my fakes trophies! (Sobs) Zane: Wait a minute. "Darnagom?" When you rearrange the letters, it spells— Jay: "O grandma"? Kai: No! Garmadon! Jay: Right. (Laughs) That would make more sense. Lloyd: Um, my dad is behind this? Cole: If he destroys the dojo, where will we train Lloyd? Dareth: (to Wu) Any chance you got 50,000 in that teapot of yours. Wu: Worry not, Dareth. You're not in this alone. We're all with you. Nya: (Coming in) Did someone say 50,000— Jay: (Gasps) You didn't happen to win the lottery? Nya: No, but I heard about Ninjaball Run! All but Nya: Ninjaball Run? Nya: It's the biggest road race in Ninjago, with a prize of 100,000 big ones. And it's tomorrow. Dareth: I thank you, little lady fighter, but you're talking about the most dangerous race known to man. Only the most serious of racers even stand a chance. Kai: But didn't you just do a few upgrades on our Ultra Sonic Raider? Maybe we might stand a chance. Lloyd: And I can enter with my Dragon. You did say I needed the practice. Wu: So it is agreed. You will all enter this "Ninjaball Run" to save the dojo. Nya: (Noticing Dareth's sobbing) Are you still crying? Dareth: Yes. But these are happy tears. ---- (The following morning, there is a big crowd as several racers are waiting in line along with the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Announcer #1: Welcome, everyone, to the 14th annual Ninjaball Run! Announcer #2: The Grand Prix where it doesn't matter how you get there, as long as you get there first. (Wu, Dareth, and his students Jeff and Phil join the crowd.) Announcer #1: Well, let's take a look at the racers. Announcer #2: I see the starter's line. We have a few familiar faces. (The Postman jingles his bicycle bell before the Ultra Dragon lands next to him, making him fall off his bike.) Postman: Watch it, you big oaf! Cole: (looking at Lloyd) You look nervous, Lloyd. You okay? Lloyd: N-n-nervous? (Chuckles) Maybe for you guys. Nya: (Getting off the Ultra Sonic Raider) One final thing: I installed a pretty cool upgrade so if you're ever in a really tight spot, pull that lever because what it does. . . (Brad Tudabone, in a modified school bus revs the engines, loudly as he and Gene grin at the Ninja, who can't hear because of the noise.) Kai: What?! Nya: Pull that lever, because if you pull that lever. . . Announcer #1: Alright, the race is about to start. And officials are saying pit crews must take their places. Nya: . . .only under those circumstances and no other. Announcer #1: We're about to begin! Nya: That's my cue. Gotta go! Good luck! (She leaves to take her seat in the stands.) Kai: Huh? Wait, Nya, we couldn't hear you! (As Nya leaves, two more racers appear. It is Soto and his pirate crew in a van and Lou and the Royal Blacksmiths in a modified pick-up truck with a driver. The Royal Blacksmiths are singing in harmony.) Cole: Look, it's my dad. They entered too? Royal Blacksmiths: Too big, too big. Too slow, too slow. We had a lead but let it go. (As the Royal Blacksmiths sing, Jay's parents, Ed and Edna appear, in their jalopy.) Jay: (embarrassed) Oh, no. Edna: Jay! Jay! Oh. Oh, look, he sees us, Ed. Ed: I see him, Edna. You don't have to embarrass the boy. Jay: Oh, is there anyone we don't have to compete against? (A portal soon appears and Kruncha and Nuckal come out of it, in a skull based vehicle, next to Soto's van.) Announcer #2: Wait a minute, it appears some skeletons have crashed the party. Is this against the rules? Announcer #1: Rules?! (Laughs) There's only one rule in Ninjaball Run, and that is cross the finish line first. Let's take a look at the course. The first gruelling leg starts on the streets of Ninjago City and empties out into the treacherous Sea of Sand. Racers, look out for the dangerous crater way known as Crash Course Canyon, where the slightest mistake can be your last! The next two legs of the race take us into the winding maze known as the Birchwood Forest, and then through the perilous and icy Glacier Barrens. Finally, in the fourth and final leg, racers must beat the desert heat in the Badlands, which then takes us back to the finish line here in the heart of Ninjago City! Kai: I don't know, guys, if we're gonna save the dojo, we're gonna have to beat some pretty stiff competition. Announcer #1: One final word: let's have a good clean race! (Gene and another boy discreetly remove a screw from the Ultra Sonic Raider, sniggering as they get back on Brad's bus.) So good luck to everyone. (On a nearby TV, a red light appears, everyone starts their engines. A yellow light soon appeared.) Announcer #1: On your mark, get set, (A green light soon appears.) Ninjaball GO! (The racers soon take off.) Lloyd: Come on, boy! (The Dragon soon takes off.) Whoa! (The Ultra Sonic Raider's left traction belt soon comes off, making it stop.) Zane: What happened? Cole: We've been sabotaged! ---- (The racers move along Ninjago City as Soto attempts to intimidate Ed and Edna, who activate a gadget, inflating balls on the wheels and crash into Soto's van before speeding off, crashing into the Royal Blacksmiths' truck, the Postman's bike, Brad's bus and the skull vehicle as they pass by and make a turn. Lloyd is at the back, struggling to control the Ultra Dragon.) Lloyd: Whoa! Oh! (The Dragon turns in the opposite direction.) Wrong way! Oh! Oh, we're going the wrong way. ---- (At the prison, a Fangpyre bus has a chain wrapped around the bars to Skales' cell as the bus tries to pull it off, before succeeding. Skales laughs at his new freedom before jumping onto the roof of the bus and sees the other Generals.) Skales: It's about time! Let's get outta here. (He gets on the bus and it drives off as two police cars soon chase after it. They crash through a barricade, coming across the racers, crashing into Ed and Edna's car before turning as the two police cars are hit by the skull vehicle and join the race to try and catch the Fangpyre bus.) Skales: What in the world is going on? Announcer #1: (Watching the race from the screen) Ooh, things just got interesting. And it seems some new competitors have entered the race. Meanwhile, the Ninja remain at the starter's line in dead last! (The Ninja try to repair the damage done to the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Jay: Oh, great! We're already out of the race! Cole: We can't quit now, not with everything that's on the line. Help me lift this thing. (They lift up the traction support as Jay and Kai soon straighten it and get in, causing the crowd to cheer louder.) Kai: So that's how this is gonna go. Alright, boys, let's do this! (The Ultra Sonic Raider soon takes off.) ---- (On the Black Bounty, Lord Garmadon and several Serpentine are having a small meeting.) Garmadon: Now that the dojo will be destroyed, we'll crush them before Lloyd ever becomes a true Ninja. Announcer #1: (on TV) We're here live at the 14th annual Ninjaball Run, where it looks like the Ninja are back in the race and now have a long shot at winning this year's massive cash prize! Garmadon: They're trying to save the dojo? Will they ever quit?! (growls) Set sail for the race at once! We can't let them win! (The Black Bounty soon speeds off.) ---- (Back at the race, Ed and Edna's vehicle is still in first place as they came up to Crash Course Canyon and Ed presses a button, releasing the wheel balls, making most of the racers attempt to avoid them as one hits the Postman before Ed presses another button, releasing traction spikes on their wheels as they enter the canyon. The Postman manages to get the ball away, nearly getting hit by the skull vehicle. Soto's van comes up to Brad's bus as a pirate aims the roof mounted cannon at him.) Brad: Huh? (Brad moves the bus into them, nearly causing the pirate to fall off.) Soto: Treachery, me lads! Let 'em have it! (The van soon crashes into the bus before Brad crashes it back as they come up to the entrance into the canyon.) Brad: Uh oh. (Brad soon rams the bus into the van, making it crash on the side.) Announcer #1: Ouchy mama! Pirates are out of the race! Soto: (to No-Eyed Pete) Why do I let you drive?! Ahh! (He gets out.) (The Royal Blacksmiths' truck passes by.) Royal Blacksmiths & Their Driver: So long, A-do. You're wrecked and looking blue. Doo-doo, doo-doo. So here's a song. . . Soto: Ahh! (He stands near the entrance.) Royal Blacksmiths & Their Driver: And here is a tune. . . (They heads into the canyon.) Soto: Blast ye scurvy knaves! I'll get you for this! (The skull vehicle, Fangpyre bus and two police cars pass them as No-Eyed Pete tries to come up to Soto, but passes by as the Ultra Sonic Radar comes in view.) No-Eyed Pete's Parrot: (squawks) Left! (No-Eyed Pete turns right.) No, your other left! (The Ultra Sonic Raider passes by, causing No-Eyed Pete to spin and faint as it enters the canyon.) Jay: Yeah! (chuckles) We're no longer in last! Things are looking up. (The Black Bounty soon appear above them.) Kai: Oh, no, Garmadon! Jay: What?! Spitta: Lord Garmadon, are you going to use the Mega Weapon? Garmadon: What's the point? Look at them: they're trapped like rats. Set all cannons to fire. Now that they're in our sights, they have nowhere to run. (Garmadon comes up to a nearby cannon where a Fangpyre and Venomari have aimed their sights on the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Jay: Ah, we're sitting ducks! There's nowhere to run! Announcer #1: And are those cannons? (chuckles) I would not wanna be in the Ultra Sonic Raider right now. Announcer #2: (covers his eyes) Oh, I can't watch. But you, the fans can, in glorious high definition. Nya: (watching the race) They can't get out of the way! Dareth: I can't bear to look. (He covers his eyes.) (As they move along the canyon, Garmadon and the Serpentine are nearby look on.) Garmadon: Goodbye, Ninja. (laughs) (But soon, the Ultra Dragon appears.) Lloyd: Oh! Ahh! Out of the way! (He crashes into the Black Bounty.) (The Serpentine and Garmadon are knocked back by the crash as the cannon fires, but misses the Ultra Sonic Raider as it passes through the explosion smoke and the dragon passes the Black Bounty.) Kai: Nice going, Lloyd. (Lloyd tries to grab the reins, but slips and falls, holding onto the reins.) Cole: You saved us! Lloyd: I did? I mean, yeah, I did! Hey, what do you say we work together? Jay: Yeah, I say let's show 'em what we Ninja are all about. Ninja Ninja, go! Garmadon: They're getting away! Mezmo: Uh, why don't you use your Mega Weapon? Garmadon: Because I can only use it once before it saps all of my energy. Then who's going to slap you around to get this ship moving?! (slaps Mezmo) Get this ship moving! Mezmo: okay, you heard the Evil Lord. Full speed ahead! (The Black Bounty starts moving.) Garmadon: No one shall defeat me, even in competition. I will win this race. ---- (At the start line, the crowd is cheering as they watch the Ultra Sonic Raider and Ultra Dragon on the screen.) Announcer #1: Looks like our leaders are just about to enter the second leg of the race into the Birchwood Forest! (At Birchwood Forest, a bird is sacred away as the racers drive into Birchwood Forest. The Fangpyre bus passes the Royal Blacksmiths' truck.) Royal Blacksmiths: You, dum-de-dum, you, Dum-de-dum you. . . (Their banner is soon snagged on a tree branch, making them crash into a pile of snow. They soon emerge from it.) Too big, too big. Too slow, too slow. We had a lead but let it go. (The Ultra Sonic Raider passes by the crashed truck.) Cole: (Disappointed that his father is now out of the race) Oh, man. Kai: We'll never get through those trees to catch up. Lloyd: I'll find a shortcut. Up, boy! (The Ultra Dragon flies up.) Whoa! (laughs) You actually went up. (He looks down, sees another path and heads down to the Ninja.) Follow me! (They turn right, down the path.) Whoo-hoo! Jay: Wow, he's getting the hang of it. Cole: And it looks like we've made up the lost time. (Kruncha and Nuckal see the Ninja.) Nuckal: Working together! Kruncha: Not if we have anything to say about it. (Nuckal gets to the grapple cannon and fires, grabbing the Ultra Dragon's leg. Kruncha soon makes a few turns.) Lloyd: Whoa! (The Dragon soon crashes into the ground.) (Kruncha and Nuckal laugh before they came pass a nearby tree as the chain is soon tugged, making them spin around the tree before crashing. At the start line, everyone gasps as they watch on the screen.) Announcer #1: Oh, a nasty crash. More racers are out of the race. Hope they're okay. Announcer #2: Yeah. But if they're not, stay tuned for the slow-motion replay. (Back in Birchwood Forest, the skull vehicle is upside down and lost two wheels as Kruncha and Nuckal, both half buried in snow, squabble fight each other. Nearby, Lloyd comes up to the injured Ultra Dragon. '') '''Lloyd': Are you okay there, fella? (The Dragon nods one of its heads as Lloyd soon looks on.) We got them back in the race. ---- (At the start line, Dareth whimpers as the announcers are behind him.) Announcer #1: Excuse us. But you're all friends of the boy Dragon rider, aren't ya? Tell us how you feel. Dareth: Oh, I feel terrible. This is all my fault. The only reason he and the Ninja entered this race was to save my dojo. If they don't win, developers are gonna tear it down, leaving all my poor kids without a training center to help enrich their tiny little lives. (The crowd are in awe before standing up and start chanting.) Crowd: Dojo! Dojo! Dojo! Dojo! Announcer #1: I don't know if you can feel it up there in the booth, but down here, it appears the crowds have found their favorite racer: the Ninja! Announcer #2: Oh, I feel it, alright. But they better buckle their seat belts because up next is the most dangerous part of the race: the Glacier Barrens! (At the Glacier Barrens, two men throw snowballs at each other before the racers soon appear, making them move out of the way.) Angered Villager: Hey, watch it! Skales: (sees the police cars are still pursuing the Fangpyre bus which he is now driving) I can't shake them! (They soon pass by.) Acidicus: They aren't interested in catching you. Skales: Those coppers just want to win the race. (The police cars come close to the Postman, causing them to turn and crash into one of the igloos. The Postman sighs in relief before soon screaming as he crashes into a snowman, knocking him off his bike as it keeps on going, with the snowman on it. Kai looks on the monitor to see the remaining racers behind the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Kai: Finally. Nothing can stop us now. (The engines soon starts losing flames as beeping is heard.) Zane: (checking the fuel tank) Oh no, we've used up all of our fuel. We're not gonna make it to the finish line. Jay: Oh, I don't want to say it, guys, but I think our goose is cooked. (They hear honking and see it is Ed and Edna in their vehicle.) Ed: You guys look like you could use a hand there. We heard on the radio that you're all trying to save Dareth's dojo. Edna: Oh, yeah, we're so proud of you, son. Jay: Oh, thanks, mom, but we're out of gas. Edna: Ooh, then take ours. Jay: Huh? But how? If we stop, we'll lose the lead. Ed: (gets out a fuel hose) Well, then we'll just have to do this the hard way, son. (Ed proceeds to get out as Edna takes the wheel, moves to the filler cap, opens it, inserts the hose and holds out the other end. '') Take this end, son. (''Jay gets out and moves up to the back of the Ultra Sonic Raider, briefly looking down.) Jay: (trying to balance) Keep it steady. (He comes up to the filler cap and opens it.) Ed: Here you go, son. Jay: (grabs the hose end and inserts it into the filler cap) Ready, dad. (Ed pulls a lever down, starting to transfer his fuel to the Ultra Sonic Radar. On the Black Bounty, Garmadon is looking angered.) Garmadon: We're not fast enough. We should be pulling away! Mezmo: But we're up to maximum speed. Garmadon: Then get rid of the excess weight. Mezmo: What excess weight? (All the Serpentine are soon forced off the ''Black Bounty. Some land in the snow, some land on top of the Fangpyre bus.) '''Garmadon': I order you to slow the Ninja down! (The Serpentine on top of the bus start moving as the Fangpyre bus comes closer.) Cole: We've got company, boys. (Lizaru looks down to the driver, shocked to see who it was.) Lizaru: Skales?! Skales: Get off the windshield! I'm trying to win a race! (He turns on the wiper blades, knocking him off.) (Snike and Fang-Suei soon jump off and land on the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Jay: Ninja, go! (He performs Spinjitzu, knocking them off) Need some help, guys. Zane: (He and Cole are on top.) We've got your back. Ninja, go! (He does Spinjitzu, knocking a Constrictai off.) Cole: (noticing a Fangpyre near the fuel hose) Ninja, go! (He does Spinjitzu, knocking it off. A Hypnobrai lands on the jalopy.) Jay: Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu, knocking it off.) (Rattla lands onto the Ultra Sonic Raider and confronts Zane.) Rattla: Look into my eyes, Ninja. (He uses his hypnotic powers, but Zane turns his head around to avoid the waves.) Oh, that is so gross. Cole: (he and Jay make snowballs) Hey, down here! (They throw them at Rattla, blinding him.) Jay: Now, Zane! Zane: (turning his head back around) Ninja, go! (He does Spinjitzu, knocking Rattla off.) (Rattla falls along to Ed's vehicle, grabbing hold of the wheel and turns it. This causes the vehicle to spin out of control and crash into the Ultra Sonic Raider. Skales screams at the sudden vehicles' stopping, Brad quickly turns the bus to avoid it, but the snowman on the Mailman's bike land on the windshield, scaring him.) ---- (The crowd gasp as all the vehicles are spinning out of control.) Nya: Not again! Dareth: I can't take this anymore. (He covers his eyes.) (Back at the Glacier Barrens, the Ultra Sonic Raider stops as Jay looks at the massive pile up in front of him as Cole and Zane are about to get back in.) Jay: Wait! Stop! (He comes up to his parents as they get out of their wrecked vehicle.) Oh, thank goodness you're okay. Ed: Oh, we're fine, son. Just wish I could say the same for the old jalopy. Edna: Yeah. Shame she didn't get to the finish line. (Jay sees a loose headlamp and takes it.) Jay: I'll make sure a part of it will. (He gets back to the Ultra Sonic Raider as the engines starts and he places it in the middle.) Jay: Let's go. We've got a dojo to save. (The Ultra Sonic Raider takes off as Ed places a hand on Edna's shoulder.) Ed: Go make us proud, son. (The Ultra Sonic Raider makes it to the Badlands as the Black Bounty is in the sky, close to the city.) Cole: Looks like it's just us and Garmadon. Kai: This time let's make sure the good guys don't finish last. (He moves a gear forward.) (The Ultra Sonic Raider soon passes the Black Bounty.) Garmadon: (sees the Ultra Sonic Raider pass by) No! I hate those Ninja. It's time. You think you can beat me, Ninja? This race is mine! Hear me, Mega Weapon. I wish to rip open Ninjago and make an insurmountable obstacle that they can never surpass! (The Mega Weapon glows. The Badlands start cracking and breaks apart as the Ultra Sonic Raider comes up to the hole.) Kai: Huh? (Kai immediately stops the Ultra Sonic Raider before it goes into the hole and the Black Bounty passes them.) Jay: Oh, that's totally cheating! Zane: Guys, it's impossible to cross that divide. (On the Black Bounty, Garmadon, laughs as he is kneeling, drained from using the Mega Weapon.) Garmadon: I did it. Did you see that? I win! The dojo is doomed! (He cackles.) (Kai straightens the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Jay: Oh, we're not gonna win now! Kai: Wait a minute. This ain't over. (He grips the lever) Everybody, hang on! (accelerates to the hole.) Jay: Uh, you do know we're heading straight for that cliff, right? You're sure that's a good idea? Kai: I haven't had time to think it through. Oh, what was it that Sensei said? You gotta have trust. Cole: Yeah, in each other, not in miracles! Kai: Oh, Nya, don't fail us now. Alright, NOW! (He pulls the lever.) (The Ultra Sonic Raider soon turns into a jet, abandoning the bottom part as Jay, Zane and Cole use Spinjitzu to reach Kai.) All but Kai: Ninja, go! (The jet makes it past the hole, catching up to the ''Black Bounty as they reach the city.) '''Garmadon': (laughs as he is near the city before looking to see the Ultra Sonic Raider in jet mode, causing him to stop) No. No! NO! ---- (The crowd cheers as the two remaining racers are nearly in the city.) Nya: He pulled the lever! Crowd, Wu, Nya, Dareth, Jeff, and Phil: (chanting) Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! (On the Ultra Sonic Raider jet, the headlamp rattles as it and the Black Bounty are near the finish line.) Announcer #1: It looks like it's going to be a photo finish. (The Black Bounty and Ultra Sonic Raider pass the finish line. The jet lands on the ground as the Ninja get off and the crowd come up to them as the Black Bounty also lands.) Crowd: Ninja! Ninja! (They lift them onto their shoulders.) Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Garmadon: (getting off) I won. I won! Clearly I passed the finish line first! Announcer #1: Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! (Everyone looks at the screen to see the overall winner. The headlamp on the Ultra Sonic Raider jet has crossed the finish line first.) The Ninja! The Ninja have won! (The crowd cheers as Jay removes the headlamp.) Jay: Yeah! I knew it would bring us luck! Garmadon: No! That's not fair! That wasn't even part of the vehicle in the first place! It's not even street legal! My ship was— Lloyd: Your ship? (Garmadon looks up to see his son and the Ultra Dragon on the deck of the Black Bounty.) I believe this belongs to us. Garmadon: No! No! No! (He begins to cry in anguish as sirens are heard. '') '''Officer': (coming up to him) Alright, Garmadon, you're coming with us. (The Fangpyre bus soon shows up, blocking the officers' way as Skales opens the door.) Skales: Look who needs who now. (Garmadon quickly gets on before the bus drives off.) Nya: Somehow, Sensei, I don't think that will be the last we're gonna see of him. Dareth: (looking at the trophy, full of money) We did it! We did it! Ooh-hoo! We saved the dojo! Oh, look what I can do. CANNONBALL! (He jumps into the trophy, and some money falls out as everyone soon laughs.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes